Angel
by xXRiku's SweetheartXx
Summary: a short story of two char. of my big story coming up about Reiko and Riku


**(A/N)**

_This is a little story of two peoplein the bigger story i'm making it's about Reiko and Riku. just a little boredom right here.._

Disclaimer: I own reiko but not riku : ( I wish i did though..>.> but i would keep him in a cage

**

* * *

**

**Part One: **

The clouds are dark and cold not even a bit of sun is out. The trees sway back and forth from the wind, rain is falling hard onto the ground and onto roof tops. On one roof top is the Warrior Angel. Bruise all over here, cuts that are bleeding, the rain falls on her as she sits there in deep thought, her injured wings around her trying to shield her bruise up body from the rain, tears stream down her face, her eyes all red and puff, her bottom lip trembles her cheeks wet from the rain and from her tears, She looks into the sky as she watches lighting dancing in the sky, and thunder making loud scary beats in the air, She stands up slowly as pain hits her body like a ton of rocks, you see blood coming from her right hip, blood staining her clothes, but she doesn't care, all that matters to her is One thing, The One she loves her Prince, with him she's everything she can be...and with out him she's nothing. Nothing at all... She stretches her wings out, beautiful white wings they use to be but now, there missing feathers, and blood stains on them, and one wing is broken. She moves the broken wing to her and takes the bandages of it, to show a big cut in her wing, when she got shot down. Soon the rain hits her body that was cover before. the rain washes some of the blood of her but it still streams down from the cuts, she dust off the dirty from her skirt and puts her sword on her side and fixes her dark blue top that goes off her shoulders, soon she walks to the edge of the roof and turns her back to the edge and she looks to the other side. Soon lighting flashes in the sky and the rain comes down harder, More thoughts go into her head like _'Will this prove it enough for him'_ or _'Will it not'_ she shakes her head and starts running, pain hits her hip but she keeps going, her boots hit hard against the roof top as she runs her wings spread even more, Soon she jumps off the roof. and she starts to fly off, she looks over the city she lives in and soon flies over the Delta looking down at the water, Soon she hears something and she moves back as a arrow almost hits her, Soon she looks to the direction of the arrow and see someone loading up the bow again she starts to fly to this person but another arrow from a different direction hits her bad wing soon she starts to fall fast she looks down as she see she's going to have a watery grave, but she tries to fly but no such luck she falling faster to her grave, her last words _"Catch Me As I Fall...My Prince... I Love You"_

**Part Two:**

As she falls the darkness surrounds her tears in her eyes while she begins thinking of only one thing her prince. Her eyes closed and soon her body became limp, feathers from her once beautiful wings falling off and into the darkness they went. Her tears then began to dry with the gust of winds passing her body by. In the mitts of all this, her body stopped and became silent as she slowly opened her eyes a black feather fell across her face and she knew what it was. _"Catch me my prince"_ she said faintly while looking up and then she saw him wings as black as the night. But, with a smile on his face he spoke _"My angel u is already saved"_ He lifted her up beyond the darkness with the rain washing away her blood. Soon the emerged from the darkness together and all thoughts that hurt her watched as her prince raised his hand. There enemies stood in shock and in fear he grinned as she began to feel her strength returning. Soon she stood by his side restored to her former glory. The prince's hand began illuminating the sky with a light brighter then the sun and he spoke again _"Welcome to my darkness"_ and with the force of a million thunder bolts closed his fist leveling the ground and clearing the sky as the dark turned to light. He then turned to face his Warrior Angel once more and embraced her with his wings his last words _"I have caught u"_


End file.
